


The Afterlife of Dipper Pines

by red8owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationships are Subject to Change, Some angst, lots of OCs but whatever, mentions of depression and suicidal thoughts, ratings may also change, really really slow build - Freeform, really really slow relationship building, the story doesn't even take place in Gravity Falls until chapter 4/5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red8owl/pseuds/red8owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines was dead. What happened after that changed everything.</p><p>(Summary sucks I am so sorry. It may change. The title may change too. In fact, absolutely any and every aspect of this story is subject to change.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside the Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever, so please let me know if I'm butchering any canon character's personality, and how I can improve or fix them. Excuse the OCs, they're simply there to fill in some blank spaces.
> 
> Any how, happy reading, and I hope you enjoy it! Chapters will update as I create and edit them. If you spot any mistakes, feel free to point them out - constructive criticisim is also very much appreciated!
> 
> (Don't ask me why I wrote this. I really don't know.)

“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.”  
― J.K. Rowling

~

Dipper Pines was dead.

He floated in a dark expanse, black space all around him, void of anything expect the flickering light that seemed to come out of his chest – or what would’ve been his chest, if he still had a body.

He tried to shift, to move his limbs, to breathe or to speak – nothing. He simply did not have a body anymore, and deep down, in that bright flickering light that was him, that was always him, he knew all along that his body was a vessel and that he was actually nothing yet everything all at once.

He settled into that dark space, mulling over what he had known and what he now knew. The space was comforting, relaxing; it reminded him of a time, so long ago now, when he was but a babe and could not even lift his head. He saw himself, wrapped in a light blue blanket with his eyes closed and his chest moving rhythmically, held in one arm by his mother, his dear sister Mabel held in the other. He remembered the sensations at that time, a feeling of being held, safe and protected - a sense of existing and knowing that that was his right, his mission.

He thought over his memories, over the events that had played through his life; crawling, walking, speaking, playing, entering preschool, reading, writing, loving books, entering primary school, meeting people, being bullied, entering high school, getting glasses, making friends, having that one girlfriend, and last of all, maybe the most important, visiting Gravity Falls. Discovering the mysteries of that place and meeting the people, the creatures, and the monsters that lived there; feeling that burning curiosity in his gut, the excitement of not knowing something and the thrill of finding out what it was. Being chased by dangerous creatures, receiving the president’s key, discovering old dinosaurs stuck in wax, learning the layout of the forest of his Grunkle’s Mystery Shack and memorising it like the back of his hand, meeting (and getting into a deal, which he learned to never agree to again) the demon Bill Cipher, and pondering over that demon’s existence. The satisfaction he felt when he solved an enigma or a mystery, and the strange feeling of possession he felt over all the information he knew and had gathered about Gravity Falls, and the silver glint of pride when he used to tell Mabel what he uncovered, or Grunkle Stanley and Grunkle Stanford.

Oh, Mabel, his dear sister. Dipper knew that despite the transformation his soul was undertaking, the complete and utter annihilation that would soon come (his soul had reached the last of its cycle); he knew that he would never forget his sister. The strange, distant memory of forming in the womb, and feeling another spark of life beside him – he would never forget her presence in his life, the significance it held. Even after his death, his memory, love, fondness and affection of her would remain in this vast, empty space; even if he would not be there, the world would remain to remember her for him.

He remembered his parents, too. The things they did for him, the love they held for him (although it wasn’t evident at times) and the experiences they went through as a family. He remembered the little things that his parents reserved for him; the way his dad would mess up his hair when he was being affectionate, the way his mother sometimes smothered his cheeks with kisses or gave him the occasional, rib-cracking bear hugs (no doubt which parent Mabel inherited that from). And the love his parents held for each other, too; the way his mother would roll her eyes at his father’s jokes lovingly, the way his father’s gaze softened when he looked at her with obvious adoration and affection; the love his parents held for each other was unfathomable, and Dipper remembered thinking when he was young, at a time when the world still appeared innocent and sweet, that he wanted to love and be loved by someone that way, too.

Despite his reminiscing, Dipper held no pain or regret or longing for his life. He knew this day would come, be it now, or 70 years later, and he instead chose to think about everything that had occurred throughout his life with a renewed conscious and an acceptance. He thought about all the negative events that had happened, the terrifying moments when he was sure that this was the end, the amazing, wonderful moments he held dear to his heart, and he was grateful for it all; for all of it. He relished in the joy of being alive, and being able to meet so many different and important people and experience so many extraordinary things.

Truly, Dipper Pines was happy.

His light flickered now to a dim glow, and then he knew that his time was almost up. He thought again of Mabel, and his parents, and sent a silent prayer out into the void, the world, to keep them safe and happy. He relaxed further, and let the void enter his conscious, his thoughts and vibration dimming until he no longer remembered in vivid images and senses, but rather colours and feelings.

_Dipper._

Dipper’s light flickered, growing brighter. Was that Mabel’s voice he was remembering?

_Dipper._

His light vibrated, sending out waves of his being; his thoughts, motions, and memories. It grew brighter, flaring. Dipper didn’t remember Mabel’s voice ever sounding that sad; so lost and broken his thoughts shined in worry at the sound of her sobbing. 

Wait. Her sobbing?

Suddenly Dipper’s light stretched and pulled, vibrating and glowing so bright the vast, empty darkness temporarily glowed along with him. The light settled into a humanoid figure, into the shape of a young man embodied and made of pure, white light.

Dipper knew he couldn’t leave his world, not just yet – hearing Mabel so lost and helpless, like she was all alone in the world, broke his heart and burdened his soul. He could not leave without her being okay. He wouldn’t be able to settle, and merge into the collective consciousness of the universe without carrying that burden, of leaving her in such a dark state. Besides, what kind of brother would he be if he left his sister without saying goodbye?

He made a break in the world, and separated the darkness a small crack. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this (knew it shouldn’t be possible, but he decided to save that thought for later), but he had to come back. One last time.

Dipper took an unnecessary, deep breath, hearing the space breathe with him (or was that just his imagination?) and pushed into that small crack, feeling himself pushing at the almost unbreakable surface. It felt like pushing asphalt, impossible and exhausting, and all at once he wanted to give up and go back to that stage of peace and nothingness, but he stayed, pushing, until his light was erratic and threatened to – suddenly, he was through, and floated among the deep blue sky along a sea of clouds. 

He looked down, feeling incredibly light, at a river of people and arrows of trees and buildings. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky pinks and oranges like bruised mangoes. Directly below him, he heard the source of Mabel’s wailing – a funeral.

He thought about wanting to go down to the funeral and see what was happening and find where Mabel was, and then he thought about how someone moved in a state like his, and then suddenly he was at the funeral, along the crowd of people dressed in an engulfing black and mourning for their loss.

He looked to the front of the funeral, and saw a large, black coffin lying in front of a dug-out square hole. The coffin was closed, and on top of it was a picture of Dipper with glasses on, looking amused (Mabel had tried to discreetly take the picture a few months ago when Dipper wasn’t looking; Dipper caught her, but allowed her to take the picture nonetheless). The picture was in the middle of a wreath decorated with white flowers and ornaments, and bouquets surround the picture and notes, too, saying how much Dipper was missed. He saw Grunkle Stanley and Stanford standing next to his coffin, both grim-faced and with black half-moons under their eyes. Grunkle Stanley sported a shovel, pink-faced with sweat marks on his suit, breathing heavily, and he had guessed the old man, despite his age, had dug Dipper’s grave for him; Dipper smiled at the thought, grateful. To the other side of Dipper’s coffin stood a Priest in black, behind a polished lectern, reading loudly from the bible. He was old, wrinkles lining his hand and face, white hair barely peaking on top of his mostly bald hair; his face was grim, but his eyes were kind.

Dipper looked around at the crowd behind him, then felt his mouth gape and his eyes widen in surprise. There were people he recognised from Gravity Falls and from his home from Piedmont. There was Pacifica Northwest and even her family, Mabel’s best friends Grenda and Candy, Lazy Susan, Soos and his Abuelita, Wendy with Robbie, Tambry, Thomsom, Nate, and Lee, Sheriff Bluffs and Deputy Durland, Tyler Cutebiker, Old Man McGucket and his son, and other citizens too, all dressed in a terribly fancy, black attire. Not only them, but he spotted some creatures from Gravity Falls, too; the gnomes, Manotaurs, Leaderaur, and the Multi-Bear, all awkwardly standing next to each other in hand-made suits. He also spotted some of his friends, Adrian and Brandon, and some people from his elementary years and high school years. He saw Alice McLaughlin, his first girlfriend who he dated briefly; he had had a crush on her for about a year and a half after his crush for Wendy died down, and had gathered the courage to ask Alice out. Surprisingly, she had accepted, and they dated each other for a few months until Dipper decided that she just wasn’t the one.

He scanned the back of the crowd, and almost fell through the earth right there from shock; there, hiding a few feet away from the end of the crowd, obviously trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, stood Gideon Gleeful. Gideon was wearing a black suit, his white hair large and puffed up, with a few body-guards surrounding him. He fidgeted, looking nervous and somehow, at the same time, almost sad. Gideon was 15, and though he was still pudgy at edges, he sported some muscle now. Dipper was utterly and completely surprised; he didn’t expect the town of Gravity Falls to arrive at his funeral, and least of all Gideon Gleeful after Gideon terrorized Mabel and him at their first trip to Gravity Falls. Dipper supposed that even the most stubbornest and terrible of people were not immune to change.

And finally, at the front of the crowd, just a few feet away from him stood the people he most wanted to and was almost too afraid to see; Mabel, and their parents. Mabel kneeled, her sobbing quiet now, her hands to her face and her brown hair unclasped, almost hiding her features from view completely as if shielding herself from the world. Beside her kneeled Dipper’s mother, whispering sweet nothings to Mabel to try and comfort her. Their mother looked exhausted, with her eyes puffy and red, and her skin pale; she looked like she hadn’t eaten in days. On the other side of Mabel stood Dipper’s father, one hand on her shoulder and the other over his eyes. His head faced the sky, but he was still, making no noise, and Dipper saw a singular tear slide from under his hand down his cheek. He made no move to wipe the tear away. 

Dipper looked back at his coffin, and suddenly felt an intense hatred burning at himself. How could he let all these people down? How could he let Mabel break quietly like this? How could he leave her alone in a world that would take advantage of her isolation? How could he let his parents crumple onto each other from despair? How could he let these people _suffer_ , and all because of his demise? How could he just stand there and _do nothing_? 

Dipper felt his fists clench, and relaxed them. As soon as it had come, his hatred was gone, and he knew what he had to do.

He turned back to Mabel and heard her calling his name softly, almost as soft as whispers, in between sobs and hiccups. “Dipper…”

He floated forward and reached out, embracing her softly, careful to not let himself phase through her. He struggled to give himself a voice, and like the wind rustling through trees, he spoke. _“Mabel. I’m here.”_

Suddenly Mabel stopped crying and looked up, almost directly into his eyes. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen because of her continues crying, and her hair was messy and he was just so glad to see her again. She whispered, almost tentatively, “Dipper?”

Dipper turned back to his coffin, hearing his mother chastise Mable wearily, “It’s just your imagination, honey.” He couldn’t see his body, not exactly, but he could feel it inside; he felt the battered limbs and the long scar, stitched up to avoid blood from leaking out, from the lower bottom of his left cheek down to his left shoulder. He could feel the texture of the high-quality, white suit he was wearing (and he wondered why his parents had chosen white, when the typical funeral attire was black) and he could feel the gel in his hair, slicked back, revealing the odd birthmark on his forehead. 

He closed his eyes, and felt a thin, weak thread, barely noticeable unless he concentrated, connecting him to his body. He allowed a strange feeling, a substance like a cage, to engulf him, and he was blinded by a warm light.

And suddenly, he was lying down and surrounded by darkness. He reached out and felt hard wood, and started pounding on it violently, screaming “Get me out of here!” all the while.

Finally, the lid of Dipper’s coffin opened.

“Dipper?”


	2. Back From the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading so far! I will probably never stop saying this, but really, thank you all so much! It makes me giddy and slightly embarrased inside to know that people are actually reading this. Happy reading!  
> (P.S. Chapters are subject to change, mainly if I notice an error or want to change a scene or two in order for things to make more sense. However, these changes are usually very small, and I won't mention them unless they're big. Just wanted to let you know.)

“Death was a friend, and sleep was Death's brother.”  
― John Steinbeck, _The Grapes of Wrath_

~

The first thing Dipper noticed when the lid of his coffin opened was the sky. The sun had set, and now it was a deep, engulfing black, a colour he had seen too many times today. He decided then and there that black was his least favourite colour.

What happened after that was a blur. Strong arms carried him out of his coffin; people hugged him until his sides ached; some prayed to God in gratitude for this ‘miracle’. He saw Mabel crying, but her expression was one of a deep, heart-stopping happiness; one that he was grateful for. His parents wouldn’t stop pampering him, and asking if he was okay, and hugging him and saying under their breaths thank you God.

At some point, an ambulance came, and his parents demanded that they take Dipper to the hospital in case he had sustained any injuries or shock - or, left unspoken, in case he died again. Mabel agreed with her parents, and for their sake, Dipper complied, despite the reluctance he felt inside – hospitals had always made him feel uncomfortable; the smell of death and rot seemed to linger there.

The rest of the people at the funeral decided to leave, since they no longer had any purpose to stay after seeing Dipper. Wendy and her groups of friends, Soos, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and even both Grunkles demanded that Dipper go to Gravity Falls when he was okay, just so they could properly make sure he was fine. Dipper promised he would after things settled down, and they all left after that; not before each person gave him a long hug.

His parents apologized profusely to the old Priest and promised to pay for the time they wasted, but the Priest wiped at his eyes with a wet handkerchief and waved them off, saying that it was fine and that the blessing of a life returned was enough of a payment to him. With that, the Pines’ family left in the ambulance, together.

At the hospital, the doctors checked Dipper’s vitals and his now-healed wounds. They removed Dipper’s stitches and asked him a series of questions, just in case he suffered head trauma.

“Can you tell me your name?” Mr Conner, the doctor, asked. He was sitting behind a desk and clicking his pen, holding a wooden clipboard to write notes on. He was tall, and had black hair and green eyes, with thin spectacles, looking to be in his early thirties.

They sat in a plain, white room, a plant in one corner, and a painting behind the doctor’s head of pomegranates. The painting was between two windows, the blinds pulled upwards to reveal nothing but darkness outside. Almost directly above the doctor’s head was a clock, ticking away mindlessly. _11:39_. 

“That’s obvious. I’m Dipper Pines.” Dipper replied, slightly annoyed at the outrageously simple question. He expected more like _how did you come back from the dead?_ And for scientists with white-coats to stick him in stasis chambers and prod him with needles. Thankfully, none of that had happened (yet). He sat in front of the doctor, in an uncomfortable plastic chair, and felt mostly tired and just wanted to go home. The day’s events had worn him out, and seeing the rush of familiar faces had left him feeling slightly winded. 

Dipper looked at Mabel, sitting next to him. She caught his gaze and smiled encouragingly, holding his hand. On either side of them sat Dipper’s parents, and ever since the “incident” (which is what they referred to him coming back from the dead as) Mabel and their parents have been adamant on staying by Dipper’s side every second they could. Dipper couldn’t help noticing how exhausted they all looked, making him contrast with his fresh look that told people “I just slept like a baby” funnily enough being the opposite of what he felt. He felt a prick of guilt whenever he noticed this, as if it was his fault they looked (and probably felt, but were denying it arguable well) terrible; which it was.

“How old are you, then?” Mr Connor spoke, snapping Dipper out of his reverie.

“17. I was born September 2nd, 1999, so you can skip that question.” Dipper replied, feeling impatient. When could he leave?

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing. He continued. “Do you know where you are?”

“Yes - in the hospital.”

“Can you tell me who your parents are?”

Dipper glared at him, irritation plain in his voice. Surprisingly, neither Mabel nor his parents had reprimanded him for being disrespectful to Mr Connor so far. He noted this with surprise, but made no mention of it. “Penryn Pines is my mom, James Pines is my dad – and I know you’re going to ask about Mabel, and yes, she is my sister.”

The doctor narrowed his eyes, but again, made no comment. Instead, he scribbled something on the clipboard, which made Dipper roll his eyes. Dipper glanced at the clock above the doctor’s head. _11:45 PM_. He wondered when he could go home. He wanted to take a very, very long nap.

“Can you tell me about the accident?”

At this, Dipper paused. He opened his mouth to ask about what accident, and to say that he had no idea what the doctor was talking about, until he did know and felt his eyes go wide and he shut his mouth. Mr Connor took note of this, and scribbled a little furiously at his clipboard. Dipper felt Mabel squeeze his hand reassuringly, and he knew that both his parents and Mabel had caught the confusion and surprise on his face.

He didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to him until now – not even in that dark void, when he was nothing but a spark – why the cause of his death had never bothered him, until now.

“I… I was in the car with mom, and Mabel.” Dipper began, hesitating, speaking slowly to let his memories flow. “We were driving to… to…” He stopped, trying to remember.

“Choir practice.” Mabel spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Choir practice. For Mabel.” Dipper repeated, surer now. “Dad was working. We were driving across the highway, when suddenly, from the right lane, a car slammed into us. I… don’t remember what happened after that.”

Mr Connor wrote a little more on his clipboard, muttering “I see,” absentmindedly. 

Dipper felt Mabel stiffen, and he knew that she was reliving the crash. Whatever horrors or possible traumatic experience she had gone through, he couldn’t imagine what it must have been like; in fact, he definitely didn’t want to. Ever. He squeezed her hand, trying to be reassuring. She relaxed, just a little bit, and Dipper silently exhaled in relief, knowing that she wasn’t lost completely.

“That will be all, then. Mr Pines is free to go home; his physical exam checks out, and he sustains no physical injury. However, it is recommended that you take him to a psychiatrist, along with Miss Pines,” Mr Connor paused, letting the information sink in. When the doctor thought that they had absorbed it completely, he continued, “The experience can be quite traumatic for young adults, especially in Mr Pines’ case.” The doctor looked pointedly at Dipper, and his meaning was clear.

Because Dipper was sure that he was dead before; the hospital announced as much. After repeated CPR, Dipper could not be revived, and even if he did, his injuries were serious enough to kill him anyway if left untreated. He had figured this much out on his own, and from hazy memories he’d rather not think about.

“But wait! That doesn’t explain what happened with my son.” Dipper’s mother interjected, breaking the silence. “Not that I’m ungrateful for him… coming back, but we need answers.” She paused in the middle of her sentence, groping for the right words. Dipper agreed with her; as supernatural as the whole ‘incident’ seemed, if science could explain away with it he was open to any suggestions.

“Mrs Pines…” the doctor began, pushing his spectacles up his nose, “the whole ‘incident’ is very strange. Unfortunately, we have no clear answer as to what may have occurred to your son. However, we believe it may have been the Lazarus syndrome; literally, ‘the spontaneous return of circulation after failed attempts at resuscitation’ – however, because this syndrome is so rare in the beginning and so underdeveloped in scientific studies, we cannot exactly explain what happened. Please be satisfied enough with the knowledge that your son is alive and healthy.” Mr Conner said, firmly but not unkindly.

They left shortly after, with a list of psychiatrists specializing in PTSD and traumatic experiences. Dipper was more worried for Mabel and his mother in this regard rather than himself, considering that he hadn’t even remembered the accident until an hour ago. Or maybe that was a cause for concern? He dismissed the thought, not wanting to frustrate himself by looking for answers he wouldn’t find. The car ride home was silent, and Dipper was thankful for it – too many things had happened that day, and he knew that they all needed a rest.

Finally, they arrived home. Dipper told his family he was going to bed, not bothering to take his suit off. His mother kissed his cheek and his dad ruffled his hair, both giving him a loving goodnight. Mable announced that she was joining Dipper, hastily changing out of her funeral attire and into her purple pyjamas decorated with unicorns. She took her sleeping bag with her to Dipper’s room - not that he minded. They still slept next to one another occasionally, not as much as when they were kids but enough to acknowledge the fact. Besides, Dipper was just so tired, and wanted to sleep.

And finally, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter's short! I promise that the next one will be longer, and with that, things will be set into motion.


	3. Windows to the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wait! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I hope the wait was worth it. This chapter took a long time to write, and even longer to edit, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (In case it wasn't obvious, Dipper and Mabel are 17 in this story.)

“You can kiss your family and friends good-bye and put miles between you, but at the same time you carry them with you in your heart, your mind, your stomach, because you do not just live in a world but a world lives in you.”  
– Frederick Buechner

~

Dipper Pines was dreaming.

He dreamt about people he never met and places he never visited. He dreamt of a girl and her father, looking over a vast lake; he dreamt of ten strange children and a bird, rowing in three boats over an ocean; he dreamt of a girl with lightning scars standing on the roof of a skyscraper in a storm; he dreamt of a young woman, map in her hands, seeking out a tree stump with a knife in it and blood dried; he dreamt of a boy hunting demons; he dreamt of a girl seeking revenge for her murder; he dreamt of a deadly assassin, fighting in the middle of a chalk-drawn circle with a demon; he dreamt of brothers, and many other people and places.

Dipper woke up once in the middle of the night and thought he heard Mabel crying softly. Before he could make sure, exhaustion pulled him back into strange worlds and strange people, and he never knew if that was Mabel or just his imagination.

He dreamed of an aristocratic couple dancing to violin music with their daughter; he dreamt of births and deaths; he dreamt of the burning of Rome.

Eventually, his dreams stopped (or he stopped remembering the rest of them) and Dipper simply slept to silence.

And then he woke up, blinking sleep from his eyes, and glanced at the digital clock on his wall, blurry numbers glowing red. _07:29_. Dipper figured he had a decent enough nap, although an early rise, considering the time they came home last night. He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about, knowing that his dreams had been strange, to say the least – but for the life of him, Dipper couldn’t remember, and he gave up with a frustrated sigh.

He sat up, heard smooth fabric rustle, and glanced down at his body. He realized he was still wearing his suit from his funeral, and that he was so exhausted from yesterday’s events that he hadn’t taken it off. Then he realized that someone had put on his suit for him, and he blushed, his cheeks a bright scarlet, and he pushed the thought away.

He glanced around his room, and noticed with surprise that everything was clean (with the exception of his bed) - cleaner than he had left it the day of the accident. From what Dipper could see, all his belongings were still there, just put away, and he caught the sight of his phone and glasses on his bed side table. He put his glasses on and grabbed his phone. He saw that he had new messages from his friends, Adrian and Brandon, and even Alice McLaughlin.

Adrian, 23:37, Thursday  
_hey bro r u alright?_

Brandon, 21:17, Thursday  
_Dude r u okay?? U came back from the dead!_

Alice McLaughlin, 20:45, Thursday  
_Dipper are you okay??_

Dipper smiled at the concern in his friends’ messages, and texted back a similar _i’m fine_ to all of them. He was grateful for his friends’ care for him, and briefly wondered how his life would be like without them, to which he thought not a very good one. He was glad that after his and Alice’s relationship they were still good friends, especially since he had enjoyed her company during those months of dating. Even if he hadn’t felt that certain connection, spending time with her was enjoyable and comfortable.

He checked his other social media, and he noticed that on his Facebook page people wrote how much they missed him and “ _what a good kid he was_ ” (courtesy from Lazy Susan). Most of his other messages were just farewells and much of the same, and he sighed, thinking of how he’d have to explain to people that he was alive now.

He took his phone with him and stepped over the resting form of Mabel, curled up in her sleeping bag, and wandered off to find new clothes.

He dressed into an orange shirt and blue jeans complete with white socks (because he disliked being barefooted) and left his room, his phone forgotten in his pants pocket. He paused briefly in the hallway, and took a moment to appreciate being alive at that moment. He felt nostalgia at the good memories that happened there – he missed his family, and his home, and he was glad to be back.

He wandered to the kitchen and fixed breakfast for himself, a simple milk and cereal combination, and ate it sitting in front of the TV, leaning his back on the coffee table - he knew that his parents would disapprove if they caught him, but Dipper didn’t care. In fact, a part of him wanted them to lecture him, especially since they were being so diffident towards him since the ‘incident.’ He wasn’t fragile china; he wouldn’t break that easily.

While watching TV, no matter how hard he tried to focus his attention at the cartoons that played, his mind kept wandering back to that space, where Dipper assumed his soul had stayed when he died. He kept replaying those moments, the thoughts he had, and how short yet long the whole stay seemed. He thought again on his escape, and his mind zeroed in on that – he remembered thinking _this shouldn’t be possible_ and yet escaping anyway, and Dipper wondered how exactly he did that and how he had managed to cheat death in the first place. He also wondered about the things he knew – he had a feeling that, in that space, he had known more than he knew now about _everything_ , even his own death, and what really happens afterwards. Dipper didn’t know what happened to that knowledge when he came back to life – didn’t remember any of it – but he remembered _knowing_ something, _everything_ , important. He thought about rummaging through the internet later, but he knew that he was unlikely to find any insightful information, given how vast the internet was and filled with ridiculous things it could be.

His terrain of thoughts paused when he noticed a presence next to him. He turned his head, and saw Mabel staring at him, her face neutral, which was unusual for her. She was changed out of her pyjamas and wore a simple lemon-yellow dress that hurt his eyes when he stared at it for long. On her feet were her favourite pastel-pink bunny slippers and her hair was tied up in a long pony-tail. Overall, Mabel looked decent, even pretty, if you didn’t focus on her face too long – the dark circles were visible under her eyes, and she still looked pale, as if she hadn’t stepped outside in weeks. Dipper felt a stab of guilt in his chest as he noticed this, knowing that it was his fault that their family was so torn. He knew that this would continue bothering him for years to come, and he would never completely forget the devastating effects his premature death had on his family.

“Hey.” Was all he said, glancing back at the TV.

Moments passed, and Mabel said nothing. Dipper turned his gaze back to her, wondering why she was so quiet, and suddenly Mabel had tears dripping from her eyes and her mouth was scrunched up. She was crying and Dipper froze, not knowing what was wrong. Was it his fault? Did she hate him for causing her and their parents so much pain? Did she blame him for the nights she couldn’t sleep and the sobbing she would’ve heard from their parent’s room?

“S-sorry,” Mabel hiccupped, trying to get her words out between sobs, “I-I d-don’t know wh-what came over m-me, b-but when I w-woke up you w-were g-g-gone,” She tried in vain to rub the tears from her eyes, and Dipper noticed snot dripping from her noise and was reminded of a time when they were younger and Mabel fell and twisted her ankle, crying almost like she was now.

He stayed quiet, wanting her to continue. “A-and I th-thought that y-you c-coming back w-was a dream and that y-you were s-still d-d- _dead_ ,” Mabel paused for a breath, and Dipper noticed it; she finally said the word, finally acknowledged his death. He knew how hard it was for his family to really admit that he died at all. For Mabel, the outright pain must have been equivalent to her own death, except painful and slow. However, Dipper knew that by confronting it, Mabel was beginning to heal. “And th-then I came d-downstairs and I se-see you eating c-cereal in front of the TV, l-like how m-mom and d-dad don’t like y-you to, and it’s j-j-just like the whole a-accident never h-happened, and I-I...” She hiccupped, sniffing, and Dipper put down his cereal and stood up and hugged her.

“Oh, Mabel. I’m here.” He reassured softly, and he felt tears brim in his eyes, struggling to blink them back. It was his fault; Mabel was crying because of what he did. At that moment, Dipper was glad that he decided to come back. Leaving Mabel like this would be one of the cruellest things he’s ever done.

Mabel sobbed quietly, planting her face in Dipper’s neck like a little girl, and Dipper was sure his shirt would be stained with tears and snot, but at that moment, he didn’t mind. After a while, Mabel stopped crying, and Dipper coaxed her into sitting on the couch with him and like that, they were content with just watching TV in silence. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her expression was one of a tired, but peaceful state. He would sometimes glance at her, checking to see if she was okay, and eventually she fell asleep.

Dipper left his seat only once to get a blanket for Mabel, and this time, he decided to stay by her side.

*

Dipper’s parents came downstairs later, both looking extremely relieved to see him. They exchanged their “good mornings” with him and had breakfast at the dining table. They didn’t ask what he was doing here so early in the morning and why Mabel was sleeping on the coach (their parents reserved the coach as a “sitting-only” place) and he was glad for that. He didn’t want to explain to them how Mabel had burst down crying and he didn’t want to face the painful, tense silence that would follow – they all would know why exactly she’d cry from the sight of him. After eating, his parents set about to do their individual tasks and whatever they thought needed to be done that day.

Mabel eventually woke up and seemed actually rested for the first time in days. She yawned and stretched like a cat, wrinkling her nose in response to the various creases on her dress. 

“Morning, Dip,” She cheered, pushing back the blanket. Dipper smiled at this, glad that her bubbly attitude had surfaced; he had actually started wondering if she would ever return to her usual self, the self he remembered before the accident and before everything had gone to hell.

“Morning, Mabes,” Dipper replied, eyes back on the television.

Mabel went to the kitchen, rummaging around for a snack. Their parents caught sight of her and gave her a warm “good morning” and she replied back a similar greeting before sitting down next to Dipper with a packet of Doritos. It was an unspoken rule between them that they shared their snacks, even though Mabel somehow always managed to eat more than her portion – when they were younger, this had annoyed Dipper, along with her boisterous and reckless personality. Now, they both had changed; Mabel wasn’t as reckless anymore and could put her mind to good use when she really wanted to, and Dipper had grown to appreciate all aspects of her, even the ones that annoyed him; it was a part of her, a part of everything that made Mabel, and he wouldn’t settle for less.

In all honesty, Dipper wasn’t that hungry, but he munched on a few Doritos just to humour Mabel. So they continued like that for not too long or too short a while, their parents outside or in other areas of the house doing chores and secretly discussing with each other, Dipper and Mabel oblivious to this fact.

Then, the doorbell rang, and Dipper volunteered to see who their visitors were. He walked to the door, Mabel murmuring an uninterested “M’kay” as her attention was directed solely to the TV, an episode of “Sally VS the Forces of Evil” playing. Dipper rolled his eyes at this, but his attention was soon snatched away as, when he opened the door, strong arms crushed his chest and he gasped out, surprised at the sudden hug.

It was Grunkle Stanley, Dipper’s great uncle who he had first met when he was 12 at his Grunkle’s badly-arranged but somehow thriving tourist attraction, the Mystery Shack. He smiled at the memories that flowed of times spent there, and how much he had enjoyed seeking out the mysteries of that sleepy little town.

“Dipper! It’s good to see you doing well, kid. I’m glad you’re back.” His Grunkle pulled back from the hug abruptly and grinned. He tugged Dipper into a headlock and noogied him while Dipper complained loudly, flailing and trying desperately to squeeze out of his Grunkle’s hold, to no avail. Finally, his Grunkle let him go, Dipper grumbling but not without the hint of a smile on his lips. He knew that the old man had missed him despite the casual greeting, and that the noogying was his own way of showing his appreciation for Dipper’s well-being, other than the surprisingly straight-forward hug. His Grunkle’s grey hair now sported thicker streaks of white, but he still wore his trade-mark red fez and his black suit. Other than the few extra wrinkles in his features, his Grunkle Stanley remained the same as he had remembered him years ago. 

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel shouted, and jumped into their Grunkle’s arms, handing him her own rib-crushing bear-hug.

“Haha – ow, Mabel, sweetie, easy on the sides now!” Their Grunkle chuckled nervously, but still hugged Mabel back with as much vigour.

“Dipper?” A voice called behind the hugging forms of Grunkle Stanley and Mabel. Dipper turned to the owner of the voice, a smile lighting his features.

“Grunkle Stanford!” He ran to the man, only a few feet away. He paused once in front of him, and hesitantly held out his right hand, slightly nervous. He admired Grunkle Stanford and looked up to him – he was the Author of the Journals, three books that contained valuable information about Gravity Falls and the seemingly harmless creatures that resided there. The Author was full of knowledge and a very intelligent man, the twin brother of Dipper’s Grunkle Stanley. As far as greetings went, Dipper and his Grunkle Stanford were both not entirely exuberant, but at that moment, the Author grinned and pulled Dipper into a hug, not as tight or rough as his other uncle, but still enough to leave Dipper surprised at the boldness of the greeting. However, after a few seconds, Dipper smiled and hugged back before they both pulled away at the same time, which made Dipper laugh. His Grunkle Stanford was dressed in a red flannel shirt and blue jeans, surprisingly modern considering what he usually wore. His Grunkle’s hair was now completely grey, and despite both Stans being twins, the Author was considerably younger than his brother. He still wore his signature glasses, having an impaired vision due to his age and the amount of books he had read as a kid.

Dipper tried not to notice the thinness that both his Grunkles shared and the tired look in their eyes. Guilt hung over Dipper like a plague, and he wondered exactly just how many people had suffered from his death – ironically, Dipper was the only one not bothered by himself dying, only of the effects it had on the people around him; the people he loved. They were all so shrivelled, so _tired_ and _drained_. Dipper pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, refusing to let them spoil his mood. He could beat himself up later. 

“Other Grunkle Stan!” Mabel called out, almost tackling the Author with the amount of strength she had put behind her hug. Dipper chuckled at this, and his previous light mood returned, his guilt forgotten – he had always enjoyed spending time with his Grunkles, especially because of the oddness they both shared, although expressed in different ways. Dipper’s other relatives were relatively normal and dull, and they would put Dipper into an asylum without a second thought if he told them the kind of things that went on in Gravity Falls.

More so than anything, he was glad of the relationship his Grunkles had together now. When the Author had returned to their world via a portal five years ago, the twin brothers’ relationship had been strained because of past mistakes and regrets they both made. It didn’t bother Dipper that much when he was 12, but now, being 17, he realized the importance of the bonds between families (and especially twins!) and how silly the argument between the Grunkles had been. Now, they had forgiven each other and accepted their pasts, and a relationship almost as strong as Dipper and Mabel’s formed, although they still bickered at times.

“It’s good to see you guys!” Mabel said, pulling back from her hug with Grunkle Stanford, a hug much too long for his Grunkle’s comfort he sensed. Mabel was outrageous and sometimes even overbearing, but her intentions were pure and good, and Dipper never doubted them.

“It’s good to see you kids, too.” Grunkle Stanford spoke, smiling. “We haven’t seen you two for almost three summers now!”

“Unless you’re coming this year?” Grunkle Stanley interjected, his question somehow a statement. Dipper felt surprise at this – it was that time of the year already? It had been a week since the accident, and about a day since Dipper had come back from the dead. Dipper realized then how many things he had missed.

Reluctantly, Dipper allowed thoughts of his other missed visits to Gravity Falls to flit through his mind. Dipper remembered last year where he and Mabel had, through a long time of convincing from their parents, decided to stay home for the summer to study for their exams. He remembered how much Mabel missed her friends and their Grunkles, how Dipper missed them, too, and how bored and starved of adventure he had felt. They had kept up interactions with their Grunkles through Skype conversations and phone calls, but that could only express so much. 

Dipper also remembered how the year before that one, he had simply refused to go. He had depression back then and had trouble going to school and leaving his room in general. Mabel stayed for him. She coaxed him into doing the things he enjoyed and returning to school, and when he met Adrian, Brandon, and Alice McLaughlin he recovered entirely. While depressed, he refused to take medication, but allowed his family to get him to see a psychiatrist, who did help a little in the end. Dipper still felt guilt at the memory; he had made Mabel stay with him. Even though it was never compulsory to go to their Grunkles’ place, he knew how much Mabel enjoyed going, and he didn’t stop her from staying. Those were dark times, and he shoved the thought under the folds of his mind, refusing to have his mood ruined because of past events. Dipper held so much guilt, and it was a struggle to keep his emotions from showing on his face – he would deal with it all one day, when everything settled. But not now. Or tomorrow. Time was his friend, and time would wait for him. He had time.

“We’re actually not sure. We haven’t talked about it yet, especially with everything…” Mabel hesitated, unsure what to say. “With everything that’s happened. But I’d love to go!” She beamed, her previous tense expression melting into her trademark grin.

“Haha!” Grunkle Stanley chuckled, messing up Mabel’s hair, making her giggle.

“Uncle Stanley and Stanford!” Dipper’s father declared, bursting into the house along with Dipper’s mum. Unlike with the twins, the Grunkles simply shook their parents’ hands. The two identical men weren’t as close to the younger twin’s parents, mainly because of what an enigma the Stans appeared to be and the known criminal record one of them shared. However, the parents knew how much their kids enjoyed spending time at their Grunkle’s home, so they tolerated them enough.

“This is unexpected! What are you two doing here?” Dipper’s mom asked.

“We came to check on these two.” Grunkle Stanford chimed in before Grunkle Stanley could say a word and possibly offend the parents, referring to Dipper and Mabel. “And, if they decide to visit us this year, we thought that we could drive them along with us. We’ll be leaving for Gravity Falls in two days’ time.” 

Dipper’s parents exchanged nervous glances with each other, and Dipper felt his stomach squeeze. He tried to keep his expression neutral - something was up, something that he knew he and Mabel wouldn’t like.

“We were going to tell you two sooner, but since your great uncles have arrived, we’ve decided that now would be an appropriate time.” Dipper’s mother spoke to Mabel and Dipper, her voice calm and even, matching her expression. Dipper knew that this was a cause for concern – only his mother ever delivered the bad news of a situation, and when she was calm while doing it, she’d armoured herself and expected any reaction he or Mabel would give.

He looked around at the people gathered in the hallway, and saw that everyone, excluding Dipper’s parents, was just as confused as he was. Mabel’s brow was furrowed, the twin Grunkles had their eyebrows raised, and Dipper kept on a façade of ataraxia, but inside, he was just as bewildered as all of them, if only more anxious.

“We think it’s best you two stay home for the summer this year.” 

For a moment, no one said anything. There was complete shock registered on Mabel’s and Grunkle Stanley’s faces, and the Author had surprise etched in his features, while Dipper kept his expression smoothed and nonchalant. Inside, he was surprised, but since his anxiety grew from a completely different scenario, relief mostly filled him.

And then, all hell broke loose. Mabel and Grunkle Stanley started shouting, complaining of their obvious distaste of the parents’ decision, while the Author struggled to get a word in between Mabel and Grunkle Stan’s furious yelling. Knowing all of the people gathered in the room’s personality, Dipper remained silent. Complaining wouldn’t help anything.

Then, Mabel said the key words that Dipper had figured out not too long after their parent’s announcement: “Wait. This is about Dipper coming back from the dead, isn’t it?” Silence followed her sentence, and everyone in the room except Mabel and Dipper stiffened at the mention of the word _dead_. 

“Mabel, don’t say that–” Dipper’s dad began before Mabel cut him off.

“No, no. I finally get it now. You guys think that Dip and I are traumatised after that crash, Dipper especially from coming back from the dead – and yes, you have to face that now! Dipper was DEAD. He was dead, and now he’s not. That’s why you want us to stay! So you can keep an eye on us so we don’t die, or, in Dipper’s case, die _again_. You think staying at home will change any future outcomes?! No, it won’t. If we’re meant to die in a car crash, we’ll die in a car crash, whether any one of us wants to or NOT, so you can’t keep us from going to Gravity Falls!” Mabel’s voice rose higher and higher, ending in a full-out shout as she finished her sentence almost without pause, gasping at the end from lack of breath.

Everyone stared at her, speechless. Dipper’s eyes were wide. He knew his sister could be straight-forward about things, but she’d always prefer the role that would hurt people less – now, lying all this confrontation over the past week over her parents, he knew that someone would end up in tears and that they would not take it well, especially considering the extent of which his parents had tried to avoid talking about what had happened. More so than that, Dipper was especially surprised at the bitterness in Mabel’s voice as she spoke – she was genuinely upset about their parent’s decision.

“That’s not… we just want what’s best for you… we don’t want to stress you out….” Their father spluttered, hesitant, unsure of his words. His mother clenched his father’s hand, and they both looked ready to breakdown in tears.

Seeing this, Mabel’s face immediately melted into one of regret, and she muttered apologies, trying to comfort them, to no avail. Her voice faded into silence, and she stood fidgeting, all her previous confidence swept away. Their Grunkles just glanced at each other, obviously uncomfortable in this tense situation. 

Dipper felt a strange emotion confront him and an image flashed through his head of his parents as two children crying, lost in the middle of a busy market with crowds walking and shifting all around them, but no one stopped to help.

He stepped forward, catching the attention of the room, and let words he hadn’t thought of until he spoke them loose. 

“What Mabel meant was that what’s happened has happened. The only thing we can do now is to _accept_ what’s happened and move on – if we don’t, what we fear will become shackles and drag us down to the bottom of a pitch-black hell.” He said, thoughts and feelings of the time when he was depressed rushing back to him now. “You let us go to Gravity Falls, and we could die on the way there. We could die on the way back, or we could die during our stay – that’s your gamble. You’ll never know. But,” He paused for emphasis, and he turned his voice into the most gentlest that he could manage as he looked into the old eyes of his parents, as if he was speaking to a child, “when you do let us go, and when we come back, safe and sound, _you’ll be free_.” He spoke that last phrase with the happiness and knowing of someone who _was_ free – someone who had experienced the incredible taste of it.

His parents were taken aback; not by Dipper’s words, because his words didn’t even reach their blackened hearts, but by his eyes. They were so kind and so _gentle_ , and so strange and so _wise_. It was like looking into a face of a stranger because they had never seen Dipper make such an expression; not once in his life, not even as a baby. For a second, they were convinced that he _was_ , in fact, a stranger, and wondered where their son had gone. But they quickly realized that, no, the person they were looking at now was their son – the stranger had his eyebrows and his chin and his curly hair. His eyes promised protection, safety; he and Mabel would never get hurt. Never again, not if he was there, looking after them both. Dipper’s parents relaxed as they noticed this, and they felt reassurance. _Their kids would be fine_. 

Everyone in the room stared at Dipper with a new gaze now; one that said _I see you_. The room was quiet, and the strange feeling that had come over Dipper had vanished, and he was now worried that his parents would say that he had said the silliest of things and that they weren’t changing their minds. He was also embarrassed at the attention everyone gave him now – he certainly wasn’t used to it, and he worried that he had just made a fool out of himself. He suddenly regretted all the things he had said, and wished he could take them back now.

“You’re right.” Dipper’s mother said, an exhausted but glad smile lighting up her features. “You two can go.”

His father looked slightly baffled at the words she said, but his expression soon changed into one similar to hers. 

Mabel’s ear-splitting shriek of delight unfroze Dipper out of his shocked expression, and he tensed his body, knowing what was about to come. Still shrieking, she tackled him to the ground. He groaned in response, lying unmoving, with pain interrupting any joy he could feel. “Ow…”

His Grunkles soon cheered together, the brothers exchanging sightly awkward, but still enthusiastic high-fives with each other. Mabel apologized for tackling Dipper and thanked him for convincing their parents, and he shrugged her words off, not comfortable with receiving her gratitude or apologies. Dipper’s mum rolled her eyes, and his dad invited the Stans to stay for drinks. They accepted the invitation, and their Grunkles stayed until evening. 

Later on, when they were all just sitting in the living room and watching TV, Dipper felt a familiar buzz in one of his pockets. It was Adrian.

Adrian, 20:14, Friday  
_hey bro wanna hang with bray-man tomorw? alice is also coming_

Dipper knew that, by _bray-man_ Adrian was referring to Brandon, using his hideous nickname that Dipper had actually seriously tried to convince Adrian to discard, to no avail. Nevertheless, he felt excitement at the idea of meeting with his friends and catching up on what he had missed.

He asked his mother before replying _i’ll be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter four is being written right now!


End file.
